Dimension Flux
by Darkraptor20
Summary: A magical sword sends Charlie and his friends, along with ShadowMaster Copperhead and his minions, and Belladonna to an alternate universe. This time, they meet Ninetalesuk and his friends.
1. The Tempus Blade

-1**All Dogs go to Heaven: The Charlie Chronicles**

**Dimension Flux**

By: Darkraptor

Unknown Location

Belladonna was muttering to herself as she paced back and forth in a darken room.

Somehow, thought Belladonna, I will get rid of Chuckie, then my dear, flying nun cousin would have no one watching her back as I take over the Dog Heavens.

Just as she finished thinking, she stopped. Belladonna felt something coming, something that she wanted since its creation centuries ago. She let out a smile as she said to herself, "At last! It has finally appeared since that old wizard hid it. Now, I must see where it's going to appear and head there before anyone else".

Closing her eyes, Belladonna stood silent for only a minute before opening her eyes wide.

"There, huh?" said Belladonna, "It may be risky, but it's my only chance to get it, my only chance to gain victory,…my chance to change time". With that, Belladonna disappeared in flames.

Mammoth Corporation of Technology

"And so", said a business man to a room of employees, "I am happy to announce that through all of our hard work, Mammoth Co. was able to merge with two businesses and…"

While the man was speaking, another one was listening to the speech behind him. He was grinning as he surveyed the audience.

Enjoy yourselves now, thought the man, For soon, you shall all be obeying my every command as my dark army.

"Excuse me", said a woman with violet hair wrapped in a bun, "Mr. Copperton".

"Yes", replied the man.

"I must speak to you at once", said the woman.

Copperton took one last look at the audience and walked off stage with the woman.

"What is it, Sultrie", said Copperton, his eyes glowing yellow.

"Master", replied Sultrie, "I have great news for you. It may please you to know that getting our hands on Earth would be a lot easier now".

Copperton looked at Sultrie, then replied, "How?"

Sultrie, smiling, said, "By changing history".

Dog Heavens

"Are you sure about this, Annabelle?" said a chocolate Lab in a white room that looked like it kept items of great importance.

"Yes," said Annabelle, receiving a green gem from the Lab, "The Stone of Amalgamation may be the only way Charles may have to defeat ShadowMaster Copperhead".

"But, Annabelle", said the Lab, "You do realize that the Stone of Amalgamation could only be used when a certain connection between Charles and another soul could be formed?"

"What do you mean?" replied Annabelle, putting the stone away.

"I mean, Charles and the other host must have a certain preference for them to merge: strength, intelligence, friendship, and so on".

"Don't worry. Charles and his friends would be able to do it. I know they…"

Suddenly, like Belladonna, Annabelle froze. Instead of smiling like Belladonna did, Annabelle shook with fear.

"What's wrong", replied the Lab.

"OH NO!" replied Annabelle, "The sword is about to reveal its location"

"What sword?" responded the Lab, "What are you talking about".

"Sorry Francis, but I have to go warn Charles and get to the sword first", said Annabelle as she disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the Lab confused.

Canine Household

Charlie was holding a flat box that held an item inside. Opening the box, Charlie looked at a golden necklace with a bright green emerald in the center of it all. The necklace was beautiful, but Charlie sadly sighed. He had been thinking of proposing to Sasha and make her his wife, to love in this life…and the next; however, he had thoughts on letting Sasha go. With evil creatures like ShadowMaster Copperhead and Belladonna out there, Charlie didn't want to see Sasha or any of his friends hurt. He had headaches on thinking these things, but his heart sorted it out. It kept telling Charlie to not let Sasha go. Even if she is no longer with you, she would always be in danger. You are her light in this world, her warmth from the cold of evil, and her soul mate. Yet, Charlie didn't know if he should propose or not. Just then, he heard someone knock on the door.

"Charlie", said Sasha behind the door, "Are you coming to dinner?"

"Be right down, Sashy", replied Charlie. Charlie took one final look at the necklace and closed the box and hid it under the floorboards.

"Hopefully soon", said Charlie as he went downstairs to meet Sasha.

After having dinner, Sasha and Charlie laid by the fire, for it was a cold fall day, and were reading a book. Just then, a bright light lit the room more, making Charlie and Sasha quickly get up to see Annabelle, as pale as a ghost.

"ANNABELLE!" said Charlie as he and Sasha went to her, "What's going on? Is it ShadowMaster!"

Annabelle replied in a whisper, "Call…the…others".

In five minutes, Charlie and Sasha's living room was filled with dogs: Itchy, Bess, Flo, Jenna, Balto, Charlie, Sasha, and Annabelle.

"Thank you all for coming", said Annabelle, "But we must make it quick. A powerful artifact is about to reveal itself".

Everyone leaned closer to hear what Annabelle had to say.

"Pardon me for asking", said Bess, "But what's about to reveal itself?"

"The Tempus Blade", said Annabelle, "A sword that has the power to make the user wielding it travel through time and space".

"You mean, like a time machine", said Jenna.

"No", said Annabelle, "A sword that not only can travel through time, but to other worlds as well"

"What!?!" said everyone simultaneously.

"Yes", replied Annabelle, "The Tempus Blade was created by Merlin the Magician before he went to train young King Arthur. He wanted to experience future Earth rather than just knowing about it. His obsession to go into the future made him to create the Tempus Blade, or Sword of Time".

"Isn't that the name of the Master Sword from 'The Legend of Zelda'" replied Itchy.

"NO!" said Annabelle, "It may have the same name, but this sword is real. As I was saying, Merlin took five years creating the sword, but was unable to use it. He had to train Arthur to become the next king, so he hid the Tempus Blade in a cavern; unfortunately, Merlin feared the sword would fall into the wrong hands, so he bewitched the cavern to disappear, only to reappear in different locations every five hundred years. Belladonna wanted to get the sword, but I always stopped her before she got her filthy paws on it. Now, the Tempus Blade is about to make its next appearance…in the middle of Golden Gate Park".

"When is the sword going to appear?" said Flo anxiously.

"The cavern leading to the Tempus Blade will appear at dawn", said Annabelle, "So we must get there first before Belladonna can".

"Then what are we sitting around for", said Jenna, "Let's get going to the park".

Everyone was getting ready to leave, but Charlie had something on his mind as he looked upstairs to the room where the necklace hid, then to Sasha, who was hugging his forearm since Annabelle told the tale of the sword.

"Charlie", said Sasha, getting up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sashy", said Charlie, quickly smiling, "Just having a quick thought, that's all".

"Now then", said Annabelle, "We must move on out to Golden Gate Park".

"You guys go ahead", said Charlie, heading for the stairs, "There's something I need to do. I'll catch up later. Don't worry, Sasha, I'll be fine. Go with the others".

As the others headed out, Charlie quickly went back to the resting place of the necklace, took it out, and made it glow blue before it disappeared. Then, Charlie went out the door and went after the others.

Golden Gate Park

"What did you have to do, Charlie?" said Itchy as Charlie caught up with them.

"Nothing, really Itch", said Charlie, "Just getting something I may need".

"Listen up", said Annabelle, "Here is where the cavern is about to appear in about…thirty seconds".

Just like she said, as soon as the sun began to rise, a shower of lights appeared out of nowhere. The lights began to merge together into a silhouette, then into a solid cave. The cave was big enough to only fit a bus or two, because inside the cave, they all saw a shining light, as bright as a star.

"That's it", said Annabelle, "The Tempus Blade".

"Thanks for the name recall", said a voice behind them, "I'll be taking it now".

Turning around, the canines came face to face with Belladonna, floating above them.

"Cousin", said Annabelle, "I thwarted your previous attempts to steal the sword, this makes no difference".

"Oh but it does", said Belladonna, grinning, "For you see, I knew you were going to tell Chuckie and his friends about this, so I brought company".

Belladonna snapped her fingers and the ground shook. Then, out of the ground, two giant grey ogres came popping out, each holding a club the size of a tree.

"Meet my Clay Ogres", said Belladonna, "Created by the clay of the Underworld and brought to life from my power".

Belladonna gave another snap and the ogres charged right for the canines. Acting quickly, Charlie unleashed a ball of light towards one of them, but it didn't even scratch them. Dodging out of the way, the dogs scattered in different directions. The ogres went for Annabelle and Charlie, who both fired orbs of light towards them, but nothing.

"Annabelle", said Charlie, "What should we do? Our attacks aren't doing anything".

Before Annabelle could say anything, Belladonna slipped past them and entered the cave.

"Charles", shouted Annabelle, "We have to stop her!" As she finished, an ogre swung at her, but missed by an inch from hitting Annabelle. Just as another ogre was about to take another swing at her, a rock hit its head. The ogre turned around and saw Jenna throwing rocks at them.

"Yo, rocks for brains", shouted Jenna, "Pick on someone your own size, better yet, your own IQ".

The ogre, forgetting about Annabelle, started to head towards Jenna.

"Jenna", yelled Charlie, "What are you doing?!"

"Distracting these guys while you guys go and stop Belladonna", responded Jenna, now running away as the ogre gave chase. Charlie looked around and saw that Balto got the other ogre to chase him too.

"We better hurry Charles", said Annabelle as she went inside the cave.

"At last", said Belladonna, "The Tempus Blade is mine".

She stared hungrily at the sword lying on a stone mound. The Tempus Blade was four feet long, its handle made from gold as the blade itself was silver. Strange engraving were carved into both the handle and blade, so it was beautiful to behold. Belladonna was about to grab it before she felt something sting her in the back of her head. She looked back and saw Annabelle and Charlie, both holding their paws and ready to strike again. Sasha, Itchy, Bess, and Flo were standing behind them.

"Don't you even touch it, cousin", said Annabelle, "You can't handle the power".

"OH yes I can", said Belladonna, "I have studied on how the blade works. With it, I can go back in time and…make Chuckie fail to retrieve Gabriel's Horn".

Everyone was shocked by what she was saying. If Charlie failed to get Gabriel's Horn, then Red would have succeeded in taking over the Heavens, but why that place? Belladonna saw their faces.

"If your thinking on why the Horn, then I'll tell you: I'll just stop past-Chuckie to hand the Horn to me, which would make me able to take over the Heavens. All I got to say is 'I can help you out on your predicament' and bingo, Chuckie becomes mine"

Belladonna was about to make a snag for the sword, but it was quickly taken away. Looking up, Belladonna came face to face with a figure in a black chest armor, its face hidden behind a cloak, and its mouth covered by a copper mask..

"COPPERHEAD!" shouted Belladonna, "GIVE ME BACK THE SWORD!"

Annabelle grew white when she saw ShadowMaster Copperhead holding the sword of time in his black, reptilian-looking hands. If Belladonna was bad, Copperhead was worse.

"I SAID GIVE IT TO ME!!" shouted Belladonna as she threw a green orb straight to ShadowMaster, but was deflected easily. Soon, Equi, Nox, and Sultrie appeared behind Sasha, Itchy, Bess, and Flo. Without even knowing it, Charlie rushed in front of the attackers.

"Well well", said Equi.

"Isn't this our lucky day", said Nox

"The whole gang is here for a reunion"

"Since the time at Alcatraz"

"Now, there's no place to run or hide"

"In this small cave"

Charlie, baring his teeth, was ready to attack anyone who showed signs of attacking, but they all stood still. Meanwhile, Belladonna kept hitting ShadowMaster with everything she's got, but ShadowMaster didn't move at all.

"Are you through", said ShadowMaster.

"Never…" said Belladonna, exhausted.

"Then allow me", said ShadowMaster, creating an orb of electricity and firing at Belladonna, who was knocked to the cave wall. Belladonna clutched her chest as she got up.

"Now", said ShadowMaster, "Time for a change in time".

Clutching the sword, the Tempus Blade began to glow, which caused high winds to emit from it. ShadowMaster was reciting an incantation, but then, Annabelle and Belladonna both fired orbs at ShadowMaster. Like before, ShadowMaster deflected the attacks with his free arm as he continued the incantation.

"CHARLES!" shouted Annabelle, "ATTACK SHADOWMASTER!".

Charlie turned around and saw ShadowMaster activating the sword. Quickly, Charlie fired an orb, but so did Annabelle and Belladonna. As the orbs traveled towards ShadowMaster, Charlie's orb hit them both and the attacks hit the Tempus Blade instead. The sword shook with violence that ShadowMaster's whole arm shook.

"FOOLS" shouted ShadowMaster, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! CAN'T…CONTROL…IT!!"

Everyone forgot what they were doing as the sword shone bright and brighter, soon illuminating the cave. Before Charlie knew it, he felt himself being lifted and everything began spinning. Sasha felt the same thing, except she saw Bess next to her, closing her eyes from the light.

"BESS" shouted Sasha, "HOLD ON TO ME!"

Bess quickly opened her eyes enough to grab Sasha's paw. They both started to spin, seeing nothing but light, then everything went dark.


	2. A Whole New Similar World

-1

Unknown Location

Sasha felt herself land on grass. She slowly got up and still felt her head spinning like crazy. She laid for only a while until her head stopped spinning. Then, opening her eyes, she stared at her surroundings. It was Golden Gate Park, but is it really. Sasha felt that something wasn't right. Looking at her side, she saw Bess coming out of the spinning sensation.

"Bess", said Sasha, "Are you okay?"

"I've been better", replied Bess, "Are we still here in our time?"

"I don't know", said Sasha.

Just then, Bess saw a newspaper nearby, so she grabbed it and opened it.

"I don't think we did go anywhere", said Bess, "It's still the same day as we left and still the same newspaper".

"Really?" replied Sasha, "But how come I feel like we're not really in San Francisco".

They started to think that before they heard something.

"Water gun, Totodile!" said one voice.

"Dodge it", said another voice, "and use Metal Claw, Charmander!"

Sasha and Bess went to see where the voices were coming from and were shocked: two boys were having a Pokemon battle with two real live Pokemon.

"Bess", said Sasha, "Please tell me I'm dreaming and I'm in an anime show".

"Wish I could", said Bess, "But I think this is real".

Just then, they heard a voice behind them.

"Sasha…Bess…" said the voice.

Sasha and Bess turned around, hoping to see one of their friends, but saw a Pokemon coming right towards them. This Pokemon was a big fox with nine tails each with a blue tip and a scar on his left eye and right paw.

"Glad I found you two", said the fox, "We need to head back to the Flea Bite Café at once. Annabelle has sensed a strange disturbance and needs everyone there immediately".

Sasha and Bess were confused: this fox knows about them, the café, and Annabelle. What world were they in?

"Well", said the fox, getting impatient, "Are you two coming or not?"

"Um", spoke Bess, "Well, um, you see…what's your name?"

"WHAT!" said the fox shockingly, "Don't tell me you forgot all of a sudden. It's me, Ninetalesuk, but you always call me Ninetales".

"Right", said Sasha, "Well, Ninetales, we need to tell you something…"

"Later", interrupted Ninetales, "Right now, lets get going".

Having no other choice, Sasha and Bess followed the Ninetales to the Flea Bite Café, still confused on what's going on here.

Flea Bite Café

Ninetales, Sasha, and Bess entered the café. Upon entering, Sasha noticed that this Flea Bite Café was exactly like hers, except the customers were canines and Pokemon. Soon after entering, Sasha and Bess were met up with another Irish Setter that looked like Sasha, but was of a lighter color of fur.

"Sis", said the setter sweetly, "Where were you?"

Sis?!?, thought Sasha, Is this setter my sister?!?

"Found them in the park", replied Ninetales, "But they were acting strange though".

"Strange", said one of the Pokemon, a Charmeleon, "How?"

"For one thing, Charleon", said Ninetales, "They forgot my name…"

"And second", said a voice behind them, "If those two are Sasha and Bess, who are these two?"

Turning around, the voice that spoke was Charlie. Sasha almost jumped before she spotted herself behind him, along with Itchy and Bess. Everyone looked at the two Sashas and Besses, but they were confused.

"Two of them", said a Vaporeon, "Its either Sasha and Bess both have twins, or I need to see an optometrist and have my eyes checked".

"Wait, wait", said Charlie, "There's got to be a good reason on why we're seeing double".

"Maybe one of them are clones", replied a Jolteon, "You know, like from TV where there's an evil clone created to infiltrate a good guy's base".

"Hmmm", said Ninetales, looking at the two setters and cocker spaniels, "That could be a possibility…"

"What?" said Sasha, "We're not clones. All we remember is that we were trying to stop Belladonna from getting a sword, then the next thing you know it, we're here".

Everyone looked at them, confused in either trusting them or being cautious of them.

"How do we know you're telling the truth", said Ninetales, moving in front of Sasha and Bess.

"Because I know what's going on", said a voice. Before anyone realized who said it, a white light appeared and Annabelle's image was being reflected from the café mirror.

"Annabelle", said Charlie, "What do you know about this", pointing to the two Sashas and Besses.

"Much Charles", said Annabelle, "I noticed that there was a slight shift in the universe. A portal was opened for a while from another world. This world seems to have ourselves, but in a different manner. As you have seen", pointing to the pairs, "they have entered our world from theirs".

"So", said the Sasha that came with Charlie, "The Sasha next to me is really me from another dimension?"

"Yes", said Annabelle, "And there would probably be others".

"You mean", said Charlie, "There could be another me out there?"

"That would be a disaster", said Sasha, lowering her head.

"Hey!" said Charlie.

"Well", said the other Sasha, "I may not say…"

"GUYS!" said a Flareon, running at full speed from the entrance, "THERE'S…TROUBLE…AT…THE PARK! SOMEONE… OR SOMETHING… IS SETTING… FIRE… AT EVERYTHING!"

Everyone quickly reacted by heading straight back to Golden Gate Park.

Golden Gate Park

When everyone reached the park, they noticed that people, dogs, and Pokemon were running away from an area of the park. Upon entering the area, everyone gasped as they saw the scene: the whole place was burnt to pure ash.

"What could have caused this?" said Shaina, looking around, "Do you think it was a fire-type Pokemon?"

"Maybe", replied Ninetales, examining the ashes, "Or maybe not. This ash wasn't created by a Pokemon, it feels demonic".

"Belladonna?" said Charlie, examining the ashes as well.

"No", said Annabelle, also examining the ashes, "Whoever did this, it wasn't my cousin. It may be demonic, but it is different from her".

"AAAHH!" shouted Itchy's voice.

"Don't need to yell Itch", said Charlie, "We're right here".

"Charlie", said Itchy, "That wasn't me".

"Then, who?" said Charlie, confused, "That shout was your voice".

Sasha then knew what that shout was from.

"Itchy's in trouble", said Sasha.

"No I'm not", said Itchy.

"Not you", said Sasha, "The Itchy from my world. He must be in trouble".

"AAAHHH!" said Itchy again, this time closer.

"He's over the hill", said Ninetales.

Everyone raced up the hill and saw what was going on. They saw Itchy, just like theirs, running at his top speed, with a teenage boy with red hair chasing him.

"What's so scary about that", said Vaporeon, "It's just a boy chasing Itchy, that's all".

"That is no ordinary boy", said Bess, "He's a minion of ShadowMaster Copperhead".

"Who?" said everyone.

Just then, the boy threw a fireball at Itchy, making everyone gasped as it barley missed Itchy by an inch.

"Come on", said the boy, "I just want to have a wiener roast".

"Bad pun", said Itchy as he dodged another fireball, but this time, it singed his tail.

"YEOW!" shouted Itchy.

"Oh", said the other Itchy, "Somebody help him…me…oh, the me in trouble".

"On it", said Charlie, but before he had a chance to move, Nox fired another fireball towards Itchy, clutching his tail.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Charlie.

Just as it looked bad, a figure jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of Itchy: Flo came to the rescue. Raising her shield, Nox's fireball was reflected back at him, hitting him straight on the chest.

"GAAH!" grunted Nox as he skidded backwards.

"Thanks Flo", said Itchy.

"Flo?" said Sasha, remembering the name, "So that's Flo, huh Charlie"

"Ah", said Charlie as he turned around quickly, hiding his embarrassment.

Back on the battlefield, Flo helped Itchy up.

"Don't thank me yet", said Flo, "I brought someone with me"

"Who?" said Itchy, but his question was answered as the bushes behind them froze instantly.

"Never mind": Equi has joined the battle.

"Time to chill, little doggie", said Equi as he shattered the frozen bush to pieces. Nox looked up as he saw his brother come to him.

"What kept you", said Nox.

"Well", said Equi, "After that spinning trip, I didn't plan on finding one of those dogs".

"Whatever", said Nox, "Let's just finish them off". Nox fired another fireball as Equi launched a stream of water towards Itchy and Flo. Flo raised her shield, but she knew that she couldn't deflect both attacks. Just as she thought she was going to get hit, a stream of fire hit Equi's water stream while Nox's fireball was deflected by Flo's shield.

"Why did you do that?!" shouted Equi to his brother.

"That wasn't me", said Nox, "It came from over there".

Both brothers looking to the source of the second fire, they spied Ninetales.

"A Pokemon?" said Equi.

"A what?" responded Nox.

"Don't you watch cartoons, that's a pokemon"

"I know what Pokemon are. I'm just confused on why we are looking at a real one"

"Don't know. Probably that sword sent us to the Pokemon World"

"Either way, he's interfering"

Both Equi and Nox summoned whips of fire and water and looked at the Ninetales.

"You're going to wish you haven't interfered", said Equi.

"I'm not afraid of you two", said Ninetales.

"You can talk", said Nox.

"Looks like we got a genius here", replied Ninetales.

Equi chuckled as Nox began to emit smoke from his hair.

"I'll show you to CLOWN ON ME!" roared Nox as he went after Ninetales, but was soon hit by a stream of water, knocking him to the side. Equi looked to the side and saw a Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon, but something else caught his eye: Charlie.

"Well, well", said Equi, "Look Nox. Its our lucky day. It's Barkin"

"Where", said Nox as his fists burst into flames.

Equi pointed towards the top of the hill, where Charlie, Shaina, Itchy, and the pairs of Sashas and Besses were.

"How do you know it's our Chuckie", said Nox, "Because I spy two of the setters and that cocker spaniel".

"You may be right", said Equi, "But then again, it is still Barkin, so let's just get him".

With that, Equi sprinted towards Charlie, Itchy, and the females.

"NO", shouted Ninetales, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Ninetales started to head there, but was caught by the tails by Nox.

"I heard that pulling on one of your tails brings the victim a thousand years of bad luck", said Nox, "Let's see if it's true". Nox twirled Ninetales furiously and released him, making him hit a nearby tree. Dizzy, but good, Ninetales got up, just to see Equi about to attack his friends. Charlie braced himself, although scared, while the others were frozen with fear. Just then, a blue light blinded them. When it cleared, Equi and Nox were found at the bottom of the hill, knocked out temporarily.

"Florence", said the familiar voice of Annabelle, "Is Itchy okay?"

"Yeah", replied Flo, "We're fine, but Annabelle, this world…"

"Is full of Pokemon", responded Annabelle immediately, "and also having ourselves here as well. Let's group up with the others".

In seconds, Flo, Itchy, and Annabelle joined the others at the top of the hill.

"Sasha", said Flo, "I see you met your…self"

"Yeah", replied Sasha, "It's a long story". Sasha noticed that Annabelle looked exhausted. The attack couldn't have worn her out so easily. "Annabelle, why do you look so tired?"

"Oh dear", said Annabelle as Ninetales rejoined them, Shaina going to comfort him, "When I first arrived here, my first priority was to find you, so I began to try and communicate with Charles, but I got attacked by a swarm of giant bees"

"Beedrills", interrupted Flareon.

"Yes", continued Annabelle, "That's when I noticed that we we're in another world. So after loosing the Beedrills, I tried to communicate with you all, but…"

Annabelle paused so she could continue, "I was attacked by Sultrie".

"SULTRIE!" said Sasha, Bess, Itchy, and Flo, leaving the others confused.

"Okay", said Charlie, "Listen, other world Annabelle, can you fill us in with who these guys are" pointing towards the recovering Equi and Nox.

"No time", said Annabelle, "Equi and Nox are beginning to wake up. We need to take them out. Also…AAUGH!"

Annabelle was hit from the back from the top of a tree. Looking up, Ninetales and his friends saw a woman no older than twenty with purple hair staring at them.

"Thought you escaped from me, huh", said Sultrie in a sweet, sickly voice, "Well, too bad you had your defenses down".

Sultrie jumped off and landed in front of the canines and pokemon. Ninetales and Charlie braced themselves in case they needed to fight, but then, they were bounded by a rope of flames and ice.

"Gotcha", said Equi as he binded Charlie.

"You're finally going down", said Nox, binding Ninetales.

Ninetales knows that fire attacks are useless against him, flashfire, but the fire rope seems to be actually singeing his fur.

"Don't anyone else move", said Sultrie, "Unless you want to become a living light bulb".

"We win", said Equi, "So, now what?"

"I'll tell you now what", replied Sultrie, "Let's see how long it takes for a Ninetales to withstand ELECTRICITY!"

Sultrie raised her hands and shot lightning bolts from her palms, hurting Ninetales. Ninetales yelled in pain: he may have taken electrical attacks before, but this was demonic.

"NO!" shouted Shaina, "NINETALES! LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU OLD WITCH!"

Sultrie suddenly stopped her attack at Ninetales, who was on the ground, panting hard. Sultrie slowly turned her head towards Shaina and said in a low voice, "old witch".

"UH-OH" said the brothers, looking at each other with fear in their eyes, "You shouldn't have said that".

"I'LL SHOW YOU 'OLD WITHCH'! TAKE THIS!" shouted Sultrie as she launched an orb straight at Shaina, who took it at full force.

"NO!" shouted Ninetales and Sasha, both having tears in their eyes.

"NOBODY CALLS ME THAT WITHOUT SUFFERING THE CONSEQUENCES!" shouted Sultrie to Shaina, who was clutching her chest and lying on the ground. "DIE!"


	3. Ninetales' Hidden Potential

-1Sultrie prepared to attack again, but Ninetales wasn't about to let some witch kill her. He had to do something…he had to. Suddenly, Ninetales began to glow red, which surprised Nox.

"What in the…" began Nox as Ninetales broke his bond.

As Sultrie fired another orb towards Shaina, Ninetales appeared quickly in front of Shaina and swatted it away.

"DON'T…TOUCH…HER!" said Ninetales.

Shaina looked at Ninetales and couldn't believe her eyes. Is this Ninetales?, thought Shaina, Why is he glowing red?

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" said Sultrie, looking at the red pokemon, "Care to explain, Equi".

"That's Rage", said Equi.

"What?"

"Rage. When pokemon enter Rage, their attacks become increased, but by the looks of this, I think all his stats have increased".

"Leave him to me", said Nox as he created another whip of flames, "This time, I'll burn you to ashes".

"BRING IT" replied Ninetales.

Nox went for Ninetales, swinging his whip, but by the time the attack reached him, Ninetales wasn't there.

"Where did he…AAAUUGH" shouted Nox as Ninetales tackled him from behind. Nox quickly got up and fired his fireballs towards Ninetales, but they just didn't seem to do any effect to him.

Charlie and the others stood spellbound to see Ninetales like this. Just then, Annabelle showed up on a piece of glass near them.

"Charles", said Annabelle, "Have you found the source of the problem".

Charlie, still spellbound, went towards Annabelle and picked her up.

"Annabelle", said Charlie, "Two things: first, have you met your other world self", pointing towards a recovering Annabelle, being held up by Flo and Sasha, "And second", Charlie took her to the battle below, "Do you know what's going on with Ninetales?"

Annabelle gasped as she saw the fox glowing red and taking on a demon. Nox had enough of being beaten by Ninetales that he shot a giant fireball towards him, burning everything in its path. Ninetales waited before opening his mouth and firing a yellow-orange beam right towards the fireball.

"That's a hyper beam", said Equi, "One of the most powerful attacks to pokemon".

Everyone watched as the hyper beam tore through the fireball, hitting Nox straight on the chest. Nox fell to the ground, defeated. Ninetales looked up straight towards Sultrie and Equi.

"This isn't possible", said Equi, "This is more than just Rage, it's a whole new power that I don't think even that pokemon knows".

Annabelle, still in the glass, had her jaw drop as Ninetales defeated the mysterious demon. Shaina was shocked to see Ninetales able to defeat Nox without sustaining an injury.

"Enough of this", said Sultrie, "Equi, go".

"Are you insane!" said Equi, "Did you see what he did to Nox!?"

"Either you go face him", said Sultrie, pointing towards the awaiting Ninetales, "Or you're going to deal with me".

"I'm going", said Equi, as he sprinted towards the Ninetales.

Ninetales braced himself, but saw that Equi paused in front of him. Equi just smiled at him.

"I know that fire type pokemon are weak against water", said Equi as he caused water to form in his hands, "So I have the advantage".

"THEN PROVE IT" said Ninetales.

"Very well then", said Equi as he caused water to cover his whole right arm, which instantly froze, making a blade made of ice. Equi charged right for Ninetales.

Ninetales tried to jump, but couldn't. Looking down, he saw that his paws were frozen to the ground. Equi used his magic to freeze him in place, in the way of his blade.

Ninetales tried to melt the ice, but it wouldn't melt.

"Ha", said Equi, still coming, "That ice is bewitched. You wouldn't be able to melt it even if you used your strongest Flamethrower. Say good-bye".

Equi swung his blade at Ninetales, cutting right through him.

"NO!" shouted everyone as they saw the attack was a success. Sultrie was about to smile until the decapitated Ninetales turned into a stuffed animal, a little Rhydon. Equi was angry.

"CURSE HIM", said Equi, looking in every direction, "How was he able to use Substitute when he was frozen to the ground".

Shaina sighed a breath of relief: she knew that Substitute was a risky move where a stuffed looking Rhydon doll takes the hit, but how was Ninetales able to use that move.

"Where are you", said Equi, but his question was answered as a burst of flames came from behind the bushes. Barley dodging the Fire Blast, he saw Ninetales, still red and ready to fight. Ninetales fired another Fire Blast, but Equi created an ice wall, which took the full blast.

"You're going to have to do better than that", said Equi.

"GLAD TO" said Ninetales as all his tails pointed skyward, his blue points glowing blue.

"Oh dear", said Annabelle, "I think he's about to use one of the most difficult moves to use: Overheat".

"What's that", said Itchy, still looking at the battle.

"Overheat", said Annabelle, "It's a risky move to use. It sends a full power fire blast towards an enemy, but the attack and the user become weaker with every attack afterwards".

Equi knew what was coming, so he sent all that he's got in one strong jet stream straight towards Ninetales.

Ninetales fired his Overheat , which was as big as a bus and burned the ground to black ash, and it made contact with the jet stream. The Overheat overtook the jet stream and overwhelmed Equi. When the attack was over, Equi was singed everywhere, where he fell to the ground, defeated.

Equi was right, thought Sultrie, This is no regular pokemon, this one seems to have a hidden power. He's strong, maybe as strong as Barkin…no, perhaps much stronger.

Through the smoke, she saw Ninetales, but this time, he was back to normal.

"What…happened", said the dazed pokemon.

Unbelievable, thought Sultrie, Equi was right again. This pokemon doesn't even know of the power within him. I have to take him out now before anything else can happen.

Sultrie threw a pebble to Ninetales, then quickly she yelled, "CRYSTAL IMPRISONMENT!"

Ninetales's body became engulfed in a pink crystal, trapping him. Ninetales struggled, but for some reason, he was exhausted.

"Why am I so tired?" said the struggling pokemon.

"You really don't know, do you?" said Sultrie, walking towards him, "Oh well, just the same. Time to say good bye for good".

Sultrie was preparing to attack Ninetales with her lightning ball when she got attacked by Shaina.

"SHAINA, NO!" shouted Ninetales, "GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

Sultrie swatted Shaina off, hitting her to the ground.

"THIS TIME, NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU!" yelled an enraged Sultrie, preparing for a final attack. Launching the attack, Shaina closed her eyes as she heard Ninetales shouting to get away, but then, she felt something, something soft and feathery. Opening her eyes, she saw Charlie had stepped forward to protect her, but he had wings.

"So, you finally appeared", said Sultrie, looking at the winged Charlie.

Charlie unfolded his wings as he stood to face Sultrie. Sasha, Bess, Itchy, and Flo were all glad to see him, while the others had their jaws drop to see the other world Charlie had wings.

"I could have been here sooner", said Charlie, "If I didn't have Belladonna to take care of". Charlie lifted Shaina and took her to the others, "Everyone ok".

"We're fine, Charlie", said Sasha, giving him a quick hug, "But Ninetales is still in trouble".

"I'll rescue him, don't worry", said Charlie as he left to get Ninetales.


	4. Fusion, Its been done

-1

Sultrie had enough waiting, so she launched another lightning ball towards Charlie, but he deflected it with his wing.

"You'll have to do better than that, Sultrie", said Charlie, launching his own blue orb towards Sultrie, who side stepped it.

"Likewise, Barkin", replied Sultrie, crossing her arms, then extending it, launching crystal bullets towards Charlie.

Charlie didn't have time to get out of the way, so he had to shield himself. The crystals were bombarding him with great force, damaging his wings. After it ended, Charlie opened them, but Sultrie disappeared.

"BEHIND YOU" shouted Ninetales, but too late. Charlie turned around to come face to face with Sultrie's electrical fist. Charlie fell to the ground, putting his paw on his cheek where the attack landed. Sultrie jumped and was about to stomp him, but Charlie rolled to his side, got up, and launched his aura beam towards Sultrie. Sultrie took it at full force in her chest, but she was able to recover quickly.

Meanwhile, Annabelle recovered from her attack and watched as Charlie dodged Sultrie's attacks while launching his own.

"This isn't good", said Annabelle.

"You said it", said the other Annabelle.

"Is there anything you can do to help him, or me, or the me fighting her!?" said Charlie.

"Sultrie is half as strong as her Master", said Annabelle, "So Charles may not be able to win against her, but…" Annabelle pulled out the green gem.

"Annabelle", said Sasha, "No offense, but that gem may not do much good here".

"No Sasha", said Annabelle, "This gem is the Stone of Almalgamation"

"The Stone of what?" replied the two Itchys at once.

"Almalgamation", said Annabelle, "It causes an angel to merge with another soul, becoming one"

"Oh, fusion", replied Flareon, "You mean, like in Dragon Ball Z?"

"Oh yeah", said Vaporeon, "The little dance they do in order to fuse"

"Remember when they did it wrong in the movie", said Jolteon.

"Guys", said Sasha, "This isn't the time to talk about that".

"Either way", said Annabelle, "This stone would merge the angel and soul when both have a certain connection and when they say 'Fuse'. We need someone to give it to Charles".

"I'll do it", said Flo, "After all, I do have the Shield of Purity".

"Alright", said Annabelle, handing Flo the Stone, "But be careful".

Flo took the gem and headed towards Charlie, who was at this point, badly injured from Sultrie's attacks.

"What's wrong little puppy", said Sultrie in her sweet, sickly voice, "Getting tired. I still want to play. How about 'fetch'". Sultrie launched a crystal towards Charlie, but Charlie dodged it easily.

"Miss me", said Charlie.

"Wasn't aiming for you", said Sultrie.

Charlie looked back as the crystal headed straight for Flo.

"FLO!" said Charlie as he quickly raced to save her. Flo looked up and froze to see a crystal heading straight for her. Flo was quickly grabbed by Charlie, who took the full hit.

"GAAHH!" yelled Charlie in pain.

"CHARLIE!" screamed Sasha, watching as the crystal pierced right through him.

"Charlie", said Flo, "Hang on. Annabelle wanted you to have this: a gem that will allow you to fuse with another soul".

"H…how?" said Charlie, unable to keep his balance, while Sultrie prepared another attack.

"This time", said Sultrie, "IT WILL BE YOUR END!"

"Charlie", said Flo, handing over the gem in Charlie's paw, "All there is to it is saying 'fusion'".

"What…" said Charlie.

"Fusion", said both Charlie and Flo. All of a sudden, the gem glowed green and engulfed both Charlie and Flo. Soon, the two canines were within a shining green light.

"What's going on", said Sultrie, looking at the light.

Ninetales, still trapped, was able to see a lone figure emerge from the light, but who was it. This figure was standing on its hind legs, but it had a dog tail. The light dimmed away, leaving not Charlie or Flo, but a figure standing on its hind legs with ease, paws that almost looked like hands, and the head looked like Charlie's, but it had Flo's long creamy colored hair.

"Who are you", said Sultrie, looking at the mysterious creature.

"I really don't know myself", said the figure in a voice that sounded like Charlie's, but had Flo's voice echoed, "But I do know one thing: I'm going to be the one who's going to bring you down".

"Let's see, freak", said Sultrie, launching another of her crystal bullets at the canine.

"It's not freak", said the canine, disappearing, then reappearing behind Sultrie, "You can call me Charlence".

Saying that, Charlence elbowed Sultrie in the back, which caused her to loose her balance. Then, Charlence unfolded his wings, which were snowy white, and aimed the ends toward Sultrie. Sultrie turned around and shot her crystals towards him, but Charlence countered as his own feathers flew like arrows towards the crystals. The feathers struck right threw them and headed for Sultrie. Sultrie shielded herself with a crystal wall just in time. After the feather barrage was over, she noticed that the canine wasn't there anymore.

"Where did you go now?" said Sultrie, undoing her shield. Just then, she saw him at her side, next to Ninetales.

"Who are you", said Ninetales, amazed to see the fused canine.

"A friend", replied Charlence as he took a feather from his wing. The feather turned into a blade, like Equi's but feather shaped, and in two seconds, sliced open Ninetales's crystal prison. "Now, get to the others, I'll handle her".

Ninetales obeyed and went towards Shaina and the others. Shaina hugged Ninetales, happy to see him alive. Charlie watched with utter amazement to see himself merging with Florence and becoming a cool new person. Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon were all excited to see a real fusion take place, although, they did wish there was more to it than just saying "fusion".

Meanwhile, Charlence turned to face Sultrie, who was still trying to figure out how a normal dog like Flo was able to merge with Charlie and become stronger than her.

"Let's end this", said Charlence, readying his blade.

"I don't think so", said Sultrie, holding crystals between her fingers, "Now is the time for me to launch my greatest attack". Spinning around, Sultrie threw the crystals up, following by electrical charges.

"CRYSTAL STORM" shouted Sultrie as a rain of crystals and lightning bolts came crashing on top of Charlence. The attack caused a lot of the ash to swirl around Charlence, hiding him from view. When Sultrie stopped, she was exhausted, but still grinned.

"No…one…ever survived…that attack", said Sultrie.

No, thought Sasha, looking down, It can't be true. She would have lost both her love and friend. The others stood still, waiting to see if it was true that Sultrie beat Charlence.

The dust cleared and there stood Charlence, not a scratch on him.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Sultrie, shaking, "YOU COULDN'T HAVE…"

"I did", said Charlence, "All I did was sidestep each attack without difficulties".

This thing, thought Sultrie, is fast…too fast.

"Now", said Charlence, "Where was I?"

As quick as a blink, Charlence appeared before Sultrie, swinging his blade so fast that not even Sultrie could see where he was aiming for. In five seconds, Charlence finished his attack and faced Sultrie. Sultrie looked at him, and fell to the ground, defeated.

Impossible, thought Sultrie, holding on to consciousness, I didn't even see the attacks. I have better get away before I'm finished.

Just as Charlence was about to finish her off, Sultrie quickly turned into a dark fog. She bypassed Charlence and engulfed both Equi and Nox and disappeared.

"I WILL RETURN" echoed Sultrie's voice as the last bit of fog vanished.

Charlence stood there for a moment, reminiscing on her words. Then, he headed straight towards the others.

"Everyone ok", said Charlence.

Everyone, still amazed, nodded.


	5. The beginning of a new friendship

-1

Flea Bite Café

"And that's how we ended up here", finished Annabelle. She explained to everyone on how they came to this world and about ShadowMaster Copperhead.

"Wow", said Itchy, "I can't believe it. I actually have someone who understands me"

"Ditto", said the other Itchy.

"But there is a problem", continued Annabelle, "The Tempus Blade is still missing, and in the wrong hands, it could destroy reality as we know it".

Everyone gasped, but Charlence didn't even flinch.

"Why do you look so calm, um…Charlence, was it?" said Shaina, confused.

"Well", said Charlence, smiling, "Two things: one…" Charlence materialized a sword in front of them, "I found the Tempus Blade when I first arrived here. That's when I met Belladonna trying to steal it from me". Charlence handed over the Tempus Blade to Annabelle, "And second, how do I become Charlie and Florence again".

"Oh", said Annabelle, "Is that why your still…you. Well, to separate, all you say is 'defuse'".

Everyone fell to the floor, stunned.

"You're telling me that all he had to say is that one word?" said Charlie, getting up.

"Yeah", said Annabelle, "I thought you all knew".

"Well", said Charlence, "It doesn't matter anyway. Defuse".

In a flash of green light, Charlence separated into the bodies of Charlie and Flo. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Charlie", said Sasha as she went to him. Charlie hugged Sasha, happy to see her okay.

Sasha and Charlie looked as their other selves hugged, then they looked at each other.

"Now why can't we be like that, Sasha?" said Charlie.

"Well", replied Sasha, "For one thing, that Charlie looks more handsome than you, he seems very friendly, he's strong…"

"And he's taken", interrupted Charlie.

"Either way", said Sasha, "That Charlie makes you look like a slob".

"Hey!" said Charlie.

"Ahem", interrupted Annabelle, "I hate to interrupt, but we have a situation".

"Another attack?" said both Charlies.

"No", said Annabelle, "The Tempus Blade's magic seems to be used up. When our attacks hit it, it must have broke the magic flow in which traveling to other worlds and time is possible".

"In other words", said Charlie, looking confused.

"It means we're going to be here a while", replied the other Charlie.

(Okay, this is going to get confusing with the names and all, so I'll just name my characters as Angel Charlie, Angel Sasha, etc.)

"How long?" said Angel Sasha.

"I don't know", said Angel Annabelle, "All I know is that I need to take it to the Dog Heavens and find a way to get it fixed. I'll notify you all when its done. In the meanwhile, I'll go and get acquainted with my other self".

With that, Angel Annabelle disappeared.

"So", said Charlie, going up to Angel Charlie, "Can you tell me how you and Sasha got to be…close".

"Well", said Angel Charlie, "First of all, ever hear something called soap?"

Everyone started to laugh, while Ninetales left the café. Shaina saw him leave and followed him. Catching up to him, Shaina went to comfort him.

"What's wrong, Ninetales?" said Shaina, looking at the pokemon.

"Well", said Ninetales, "It that…I almost lost you today. When I saw that witch hit you, I felt angry against her, but…" Ninetales concentrated on what happened earlier today, "I can't tell, but there's a blank between when you were struck and when I woke up tired and dizzy".

"You mean", said Shaina, "You don't remember what happened?"

"No", said Ninetales.

Shaina sighed and told Ninetales everything that happened to him. Ninetales was horror struck to hear that he alone defeated the two brothers and knowing all those moves.

"I don't believe that", said Ninetales, "I don't remember knowing those moves, especially Hyper Beam".

"I don't believe it either, Ninetales", said Shaina, lying her head on Ninetales's shoulder, "when I saw you glow red, you didn't look like yourself at all. All there was to you was anger and rage, like there were two of you: one that I love, and…" Shaina looked away, "One that I fear may kill you if not controlled".

Ninetales knew what she's saying: If he didn't control his hidden power, then it may get him killed.

"Don't worry Shaina", said Ninetales, comforting the setter, "I won't let that power take control of me anymore. I promise".

Unknown Location

ShadowMaster Copperhead looked at his surroundings. He was on a beach with a cliff that seem to use to hold a lighthouse. An ocean beat against the cliff as he sensed something very familiar to him.

"This place has a reek of darkness", said ShadowMaster, "It seems to be perfect for me. This place actually makes me stronger instead of weakening me".

Just then, he heard something behind him. Looking back, he saw in front of him a figure in a cloak with horns, a lady with long white hair, a red dress, a big hat, and sunglasses, along with a man that was completely covered in his blue suit.

"Who are you?" demanded ShadowMaster.

"I am Daemon", said the cloaked figure, "And these are my assistants, Arukenimon and Mummymon. We are digimon trapped in the Dark Ocean".

"Dark Ocean?" said ShadowMaster, "Digimon?"

"Yes", said Arukenimon, transforming into her digimon form, "Creatures created by computer data".

"There are three types of us", said Mummymon, also in his digimon form, "Data, virus, and vaccine. Also, we have six levels: baby, in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate, and mega"

"I see", said ShadowMaster, intrigued, "And let me guess, mega is the strongest there is"

"Correct", said Daemon, having a circular item appear.

"What is that", said ShadowMaster, looking at the ring.

"This", said Daemon, having the ring attach itself to ShadowMaster Copperhead, "Is what I will use to make you my slave".

ShadowMaster looked at him, then broke the ring off.

"No thanks", said ShadowMaster, "I prefer you to be my slave".

In an instant, ShadowMaster disappeared and reappeared behind Daemon. Before Daemon saw what was going on, ShadowMaster put his hand on his back.

"DARKNESS CONTROL" shouted ShadowMaster, unleashing an electrical surge run through Daemon.

"DAEMON!" shouted Mummymon and Arukenimon.

"Now then", said ShadowMaster to the fallen Daemon, "Who is the Master?"

"You are", said Daemon, making Mummymon and Arukenimon gasp in horror.

"Now then", said ShadowMaster, looking at the two megas, "Tell me everything about this world, and also, I want information on the strongest mega there ever existed".


End file.
